


Truth Time

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://luckyjak.tumblr.com/">luckyjak</a></b> prompted: Klaine, pretending to be dating before actually dating. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Time

It all starts innocently enough.

 

They become friends freshman year when they meet in Dance 101 and bond over the fact that they keep messing up the same moves again and again.

 

A year later they're both better dancers and closer friends, so Blaine is not all surprised at first by Kurt's question when they hang out in the quad after voice class.

 

“Come to Elliot's party with me?”

 

Blaine stretches out on his back on the blanket they share, eyes closed even behind the dark sunglasses. “Okay.”

 

“No, I mean,” Kurt sounds hesitant. “Um. I kind of – need a favor?”

 

It comes out as a question and Blaine sits up, sliding the sunglasses off of his nose.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Kurt sighs. “Nothing is wrong. But you know how Elliot has been trying to set me up for months now?”

 

Blaine nods. “It's sweet, though, he just wants you to be happy.”

 

“Well, and I don't want to go on another blind date ever again, so I kind of told him I had a boyfriend.”

 

“Okay.” Blaine sits still, patiently waiting for Kurt to go on, sure that this is all going to lead somewhere eventually.

 

But Kurt just bites his lip, lowering his eyes. “I told him I'd bring him to the party. The boyfriend.”

 

Blaine shakes his head at him. “Oh, Kurt.”

 

“I panicked, okay?” Kurt throws his hands up in frustration. “But now I need to bring someone and I just thought – would you? Please? I'll – buy you a beer next weekend. Or, like, clean your room. For a month. Just please help me out here.”

 

“Sure,” Blaine agrees, laughing as Kurt visibly deflates with relief. “It's just one night, right? It'll be fun!”

 

**

 

It is kind of fun – Blaine and Elliot have met before, but they're not close. So Elliot totally seems to buy that he's dating Kurt, and the fact that Blaine is sort of a cuddly drunk definitely works in their favor too. They've been at the party for maybe an hour when Blaine just attaches himself to Kurt's side and stays there. All Kurt has to do is make sure they both stay pleasantly buzzed throughout the night; it makes Blaine crave hugs and gets Kurt an entire night of peace without being introduced to every single one of Elliot's single friends. It works perfectly.

 

There's dancing eventually and Blaine is kind of wasted by that point (as is Kurt), so mostly they spend a lot of time swaying with their arms around each other. And they do that all the time sober anyway. They've accepted the fact that they're each other's most compatible dance partners in their circle of friends a long time ago. No one else can quite keep up with their shimmying – it's a burden they've learned to carry with grace.

 

They're having fun.

 

The night goes off without a hitch.

 

“By the way, I'm bringing a date to Rachel's show tomorrow,” Elliot says when they're on their way out. “You should bring Blaine too.”

 

“Sure,” Kurt says cheerfully and lets his fake boyfriend pull him by the hand out the door. He doesn't realize what he just agreed to until after his first cup of coffee the next morning.

 

**

 

“So, did you tell Rachel that this was just a thing to get Elliot off your back?” Blaine asks as they're waiting for Rachel after the show, standing outside the small theater, a little way off so they won't disturb Elliot and his date.

 

“I didn't get a chance to tell her,” Kurt says, looking slightly pale. “And I didn't want to send her confusing texts right before her show. We'll just – have to keep pretending for tonight and I'll tell her everything first chance I get.”

 

“No problem,” Blaine says, smiling. “It's no big deal.”

 

“I'm so sorry,” Kurt says, looking sheepish. “I didn't expect this.”

 

“No really, it's fine,” Blaine assures him.

 

And then Rachel comes bouncing up to them and they need to hug her and can't talk for a while.

 

**

 

“So, you two are finally dating!” She pushes her way in between them on their way to the restaurant once she's said goodbye to her cast mates. “I knew it was only a matter of time.” She squeals excitedly. “This is so exciting.”

 

“Rachel -” Kurt starts, frowning, but Blaine interrupts.

 

“ - Yes, who would have thought? After we've known each other for over a year! I just hope this isn't just some fluke, like, we've been spending so much time together lately -”

 

“Nonsense,” Rachel exclaims. “You're made for each other. I can tell.”

 

Kurt sighs. “Thanks for your support, Rachel. But you know that sometimes even when two people really like each other -”

 

“You really like each other,” she cuts him off, squealing again. “I am so happy for you. This is what I wanted for you all along, Kurt. He's perfect for you!”

 

“He's also right here,” Blaine mumbles, but Rachel ignores him, as does Kurt.

 

“Just don't be more invested in my relationship than I am, okay?” Kurt requests. “Also, are you free for lunch tomorrow?”

 

Rachel nods excitedly. “If Blaine can spare you for half an hour -”

 

“I think he'll be fine,” Kurt assures her, sharing a panicked glance with Blaine over Rachel's head.

 

This is starting to spiral out of control. Quickly.

 

**

 

It gets even more out of control when Rachel tells him over lunch the next day that she told Santana about him and Blaine before he has a chance to tell her what's really going on. It doesn't help that Blaine's roommate Kevin chooses that exact moment to walk past their table, stopping in his tracks with his eyes wide as he listens to Rachel.

 

“Dude, you and Blaine are dating now?” he asks Kurt. “That's awesome! If you ever, like, need the room, I'm totally cool with that. Just text me or whatever and I'll hang out at my friend Jonah's place for the evening.”

 

Kurt drops his head into his hands, sighing deeply. “Thank you, Kevin,” he says, feeling tired.

 

“No, man, don't be embarrassed,” Kevin says, slapping his shoulder. “We all have urges, right?” And with that he walks off.

 

“There was something you wanted to tell me?” Rachel asks.

 

Kurt nods. “About Blaine -”

 

“You two are so cute together,” Rachel squeals, bouncing in her seat.

 

And Kurt leans back in his chair, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. Maybe he'll tell her tomorrow instead.

 

**

 

By the time Monday rolls around, everyone seems to know.

 

Kurt spends the entire day trying to avoid anyone he knows, but he still can't escape the pats on the shoulder and the winks and the inappropriate humor. What puzzles him most is how many of his friends use the word “finally” when they refer to him and Blaine dating – it kind of hurts, knowing they're all wrong, and it makes him kind of angry that he lets it get to him at all. It's his own stupid fault. But really, he has bigger problems right now than worrying about what they even mean.

 

Blaine's day seems to be going much the same as Kurt's – they finally meet for voice class, their only class they share this semester, and Blaine looks as exhausted as Kurt feels.

 

“I think the entire school knows,” Blaine says, dropping his bag and sliding down the wall next to the door of the classroom.

 

Kurt sits down on the floor of the hallway next to him, letting his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud. “I know.”

 

“What are we gonna do?”

 

Kurt shrugs. “We'll have to break up. Officially.”

 

“After three days?”

 

“Do you have a better idea?”

 

Blaine shakes his head. “We need an excuse. A good enough story.”

 

“Yes! How about we do it at Milo's party next Saturday? We can just pretend to have a big fight.”

 

“And then everything will be back to normal.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Blaine swallows, shrugging, looking exhausted. “Great. Yes. Let's do that!”

 

**

 

Getting through the rest of the week is easier than they'd thought – once the initial excitement dies down, everyone mostly leaves them alone. And keeping up the pretense of being a couple is easy enough. They've always been affectionate with each other, and they've always sat next to each other in class or during lunch. It's not that big of a change. Kurt remembers to take Blaine's hand occasionally when they're walking or sitting next to each other. And when Blaine gets up to get rid of their trays after lunch, he leans down to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, which makes both of them blush to the roots of their hair. But really? Nothing is that different at all now that they pretend to be dating.

 

**

 

All of their friends are at the party. It's the perfect set up. If they break up now, everyone will see, and they'll be able to go back to just being friends. Hopefully.

 

Only then Kurt goes to the kitchen to get them both a beer and by the time he gets back he hears shouting – it's Rachel, very loudly breaking up with her boyfriend of the week in the middle of a crowd of onlookers.

 

He hands the beers off to Blaine and goes to calm Rachel.

 

Blaine finds him half an hour later on the balcony. “Is she okay?” he asks.

 

Kurt nods at him, nudging their shoulders together when Blaine leans next to him against the railing. “She's surprisingly fine. I think she'll be okay.”

 

“Good.”

 

“But. We'll have to wait now.”

 

Blaine sighs. “I know.”

 

“I'm really sorry. But two public break ups in one night?”

 

“No, I know,” Blaine says. “It's fine. Come and dance with me.”

 

**

 

“Do the two of you ever even kiss?” Rachel asks, swaying on her feet and squinting at them, well on her way to being drunk.

 

Blaine stares at her. “What?”

 

Kurt shakes his head. “What are you even talking about?”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Don't tell me all you do is hold hands all the time. Because you do that. Like. _All_ the time! 's cute, but, really? You're both attrat – attractive young men, you should be busy making little gay babies instead of -”

 

“No more alcohol for you,” Blaine says gently, patting her hair.

 

“We just don't need to be affectionate in public all the time to know we care about each other,” Kurt informs her.

 

Rachel pouts at them, blinking slowly. “But you're soulmates,” she insists. “Come on, kiss. I'm newly single and need to see some proof of true love still existing in this cold and cruel world -”

 

“I bet they don't even know how.” Santana appears next to Rachel, smirking at them. “I bet they actually spend their nights together playing Scrabble and watching the news.”

 

“I don't think we need to listen to you tell us -” Blaine begins.

 

“Oh, fuck it,” Kurt says at the same time, fisting a hand in Blaine's shirt to haul him against his chest, pressing their open mouths together.

 

Blaine hums, arms flailing in surprise for just a second before he's kissing back eagerly.

 

“There,” Kurt says finally, letting go and taking a step back, face red and breath coming heavily. “Satisfied?”

 

Blaine stares at him open-mouthed, eyes dazed, Rachel is grinning and clapping her hands excitedly, Santana is fanning herself, raising an eyebrow at them and nodding approvingly before walking off.

 

“I need a drink,” Rachel decides, leaving them alone finally as she staggers off toward the kitchen.

 

Kurt turns to Blaine, eyes pleading. “ _Sorry_ , I'm sorry, I'm sorry -” he starts.

 

“I -” Blaine squeaks, then clears his throat, tries again. “It's fine. No problem at all. Happy to help. Anytime. Just say the word!”

 

Kurt blushes and lowers his head, running his tongue over his bottom lip carefully. It's still wet from Blaine's mouth.

 

**

 

They keep drinking. They keep dancing with each other. And somehow, Kurt decides, pretending to be Blaine's boyfriend is a lot less awkward the longer this party is going on. They get along. It's easy.

 

There is one more awkward moment when they've both had a significant number of beers and Kurt is siting on the couch talking to Elliot and Blaine is off – somewhere. And then Blaine comes back, and Elliot gets up to get a drink, and Blaine basically crawls into Kurt's lap, a wide, drunk grin on his face.

 

“What're you doing?” Kurt asks, careful to talk very clearly. But he's just finished off another beer and the world is soft and fuzzy around the edges and Blaine is warm and cuddly against him and smells so good...

 

“I'm gonna make out with your face,” Blaine announces, and kisses him, long and hard and deep.

 

“Oh, okay,” Kurt says in between kisses. At least he thinks that's what he says. He's kind of busy being made out with. And it is _awesome_.

 

They stay on the couch for the rest of the party and Kurt doesn't remember why they haven't done this months ago. Blaine is a great kisser. This is _so_ much fun.

 

**

 

He wakes up to a headache and a text from Blaine.

 

_Whatever happened last night, I'm sorry._

 

Kurt groans, rolling onto his back, squeezing his eyes shut against the light. Eventually, he has to open them to send a text back.

 

_Meet me for dinner tonight? I think we need to talk._

 

Blaine texts back a minute later.

 

_Okay. For the record, I really am sorry! :(_

 

Kurt almost drops the phone as he tries to text back in a hurry.

 

_No! None of this is your fault. Just let me buy you an apology dinner. And then I'll tell everyone the truth?_

 

It takes a few minutes before he gets a reply from Blaine.

 

_Let's just talk tonight, okay?_

 

**

 

“I'm sorry,” Kurt says as soon as Blaine steps out of his building. “Please still be my friend after this? I never meant for any of this to go this far -”

 

“I'm the one who force-cuddled and made out with you last night, you have nothing to apologize for,” Blaine interrupts, holding up a hand. “I'm the one who's sorry.”

 

“I should never have asked you to -”

 

“I should never have agreed to this when I -”

 

They both stop talking, gesturing for the other to keep going.

 

“When you what?” Kurt finally asks. “Oh my god, is there someone else? I'm so sorry, Blaine -” The thought stings more than he cares to admit, but he can deal with that later, whatever stupid jealousy he's feeling right now is not Blaine's problem.

 

Blaine sighs exasperatedly. “No, of course there isn't anyone else,” he says, as if he expected Kurt to know these things. “I was just saying, I shouldn't have agreed to doing this when I've been wanting to make out with you since freshman year.”

 

“Oh.” Kurt swallows, heart hammering against his ribcage, hard. “Um. Since – since when exactly during freshman year?”

 

Blaine laughs. “God. Like, ten minutes after we met? But then we started hanging out and it just kind of didn't happen and I – am probably kind of freaking you out right now, right? I'm _so_ sorry. I thought I could handle this, I just -”

 

“Oh, you idiot,” Kurt says, taking a quick step forward to crash their lips together in a wet, frantic kiss.

 

Blaine gasps into it, arms sliding around Kurt's waist as Kurt clutches him tightly.

 

“What -” he breathes when they separate. “Kurt, what -”

 

“Would you be okay with maybe not breaking up?” Kurt asks. “Can we go on a date, at least? Try this for real now?”

 

Blaine blinks at him, confused. “But – since when -”

 

Kurt laughs. “Since _way_ before you. Seriously, Blaine? You needed ten minutes? I'm almost offended.”

 

Blaine smiles, gently, happily. “You mean, all this time -”

 

“From the moment I met you,” Kurt admits, knocking their foreheads together. “And then you became my best friend and I didn't wanna give that up – Ugh, we're so stupid.”

 

“We kind of are.” Blaine chuckles. “So no more fake dating?”

 

“No more fake dating,” Kurt answers. “Rachel is gonna be so pleased.”

 

“Yeah, I really don't wanna think about Rachel right now,” Blaine says, rubbing their noses together softly.

 

“Then what did you want to do now?” Kurt asks in a way he hopes comes across as teasing.

 

Blaine shrugs. “You could keep making out with me.”

 

“I like that idea,” Kurt agrees, and kisses him.

 


End file.
